


Stripped

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Psychotropic Drugs, Rimming, Shibari, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Kasumi find answers she didn't know she was looking for in an experience that pushes all her buttons.
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Thane Krios
Kudos: 7





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> For a kmeme prompt:
> 
> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9443.html?thread=47842275
> 
> Apologies to the prompter, totally misread the DNWs and explicitly included them! CW: rimming, strapons, knotting

Kelly sped up, thrusting her hips magnificently to sink the bulbous dong deep into Miranda's dripping sex.

"Harder," urged Miranda. Her forehead wrinkled with need. "Harder!"

As Kelly pushed them both over the edge, the tiny part of her brain that wasn't overwhelmed by the intensity of the feedback from her state-of-the-art prosthesis recognised a new sensation. But she wasn't willing to be distracted. Miranda needed her weekly therapeutic banging more than ever, now that the mission was under way. Kelly had a duty that would not be compromised even when it felt like an elastic, incandescent tongue was probing her asshole every time she hilted her strapon inside Miranda.

They came screaming dirty, ugly vows, deaf to the rest of the world. 

\--------------------

Jacob felt the good burn spreading everywhere from his shoulders to his knees as he pushed through another set. His cock oozed quietly in his spandex. Since they'd been on mission it did that more and more. He felt like a teenager again, bloated with hormones.

His nipples were so much more sensitive than they had ever been. They perked up and stood stiffly as soon as he took his shirt off. The slight breeze he generated as he pulled through his crunches felt electric as it washed over them, little spikes of feeling bordering on pain, like his tits were being teased by sharp little teeth.

He spunked in his shorts after just a hundred and fifty reps. Last time it had taken two hundred. It was a welcome relief, although his dick was hard again in an instant.

He moaned lustfully through the rest of his set, his nostrils full of the imagined scent of a woman in heat.

\-------------------

"Ms. Goto," he said in his phlegmy croak.

Kasumi froze. _You can't see me,_ she thought desperately at him. _I'm invisible. I'm invisible!_

"I'm honoured," he continued, "although I'm afraid I won't provide you with material good enough for your usual client." Thane slid a copy of Fornax out from under a field kit. He flipped the page to the center spread. Four muscular, milky thighs gyrated back and forth as the video looped. "Quite becoming, truth be told."

Kasumi felt herself blushing. That had been _fun_. She could still taste Kelly's earthy musk on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly Thane was in front of her. How did he know where she was? Her cloaking device was the best money could buy. _And how does he move so fast?_

"My species is sensitive to the polarisation of light," Thane explained. "And this light source is uniformly polarised."

 _Damn it!_ She was standing in front of his back-lit display cabinet. Her cloak couldn't hide her from a coherent light source like that, it would leave artifacts. If what he said was true she must be outlined like a line drawing. But he might not realise that she was totally naked, yet. "Ooops," she said. "Busted. I'll see myself out."

His grip was a soft leather band on her wrist. She shivered at his touch, although his room was the warmest place on the ship. She'd come here with one thing in mind, after all. "Stay. There's only so much literature I have to divert me."

Kasumi glanced around to where he was nodding. Behind the bright lights of the display case, she could make out neat stacks. Stacks of the galaxy's finest pornography. "Oh wow," she said, noticing one slim volume in particular. "The 2176 Fall Hanar Special Edition? I thought that was banned?"

"The penalty for even looking at it, for a drell..." He trailed off, looking at her significantly.

 _How the hell is he making eye contact?_ Kasumi wondered. _Big, sexy, eye contact._ "I'm supposed to ask?" she said brightly. "Does it involve tentacles? I expect a lot of tentacles are involved in hanar justice? Right?"

"It would be easier to show you," replied Thane. "After all, you should probably be punished, don't you think?"

Kasumi's heart was in her mouth. _Unh! Punish me with those pecs, Big Green._ "What for?" came out of her mouth.

"Everyone's guilty of something," he said, "aren't you?". He slid a hand around her throat, caressing it. "Wait a moment while I get the ropes."

 _I could just walk right out of here,_ she told herself. _Who am I kidding? Ropes! Enough classy porn to feed a battleship!_ She had to stop herself from giggling out loud.

Thane loomed in front of her again. Kasumi tucked her hands behind her back primly. She was quaking. "It is not wise to make culturally biased assumptions," he said ominously. "But that said... have you heard of _shibari_?"

Kasumi stopped breathing. _Heard of her? I fucked her sister!_ , she thought, although she couldn't quite spit the words out. Kasumi was a long way removed from her cultural roots. She felt no special attachment to history. For hot women who looked like her tied up like exquisite butterflies, spread and straining for release? She had a niche in her heart already carved out. She wanted to be that beautiful rose, its thorns blunted, leaving it helpless, vulnerable, and aching to be fulfilled. "I might have seen a few pictures," she allowed.

Where the ropes touched her, they disappeared inside her cloaking field. With her wrists entangled, she couldn't turn it off any more anyway. Thane didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be enjoying the challenge of tieing her by touch alone. Invisibility came with a dangerous feeling of invulnerability that you learned to acknowledge soon enough, even if it never really went away. Even invisible, Kasumi had never felt quite so naked. Thane seemed to know every inch of her body already, just how much flexibility he could expect from each of her joints, where she would be able to tolerate the bite of the rope and what flesh he should leave untouched and yearning.

His hands lingered on the stretched expanses of her thighs and she began to feel a tingle not unlike pain.

"Should I use a condom?" he said. Kasumi couldn't slow down her breathing. Fornax was light on drell pinups. She hadn't known what to expect. She was scared in the good way that she had based her entire career around. 'Bulbous' didn't even begin to cover it. It looked like one of her sex toys, the one with the lumps. Scaled up. "I only ask, because drell bodily fluids can have a mildly hallucinogenic..."

"You had me at 'bodily fluids'," Kasumi rasped. Her chest heaved in anticipation, her tits chafing against the ropes. A tremor ran through her, causing her thighs to twitch up and the tendons on her ankles to stand out. Folded double, bound and rebound until she could only quiver and beg, she revelled in the strictest of frogties.

She sighed as Thane slid into her. He was thick and warm and smooth. Her pelvic floor was just about the only muscle left she had any control over. She pulsed it in a gesture of welcome. "Hi," she whispered, "nice to meet you."

"Kasumi, are you talking to my penis?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh," she admitted. She could already feel her self-control melting away. How could he possibly have known that being tied and fucked until she couldn't think was all she'd ever wanted?

He was fully inside now, his hips pressing against the ropes that bound her thighs. "Well. You may wish to prepare yourself."

She stared into his black eyes. "You know, I've had sex before. Quite a lot." He couldn't see her pout. She couldn't keep it up anyway. She hadn't been this full for... well, ever. He was nice and thick, but not too long. The first rush of alien chemistry hit her bloodstream. Her pupils blew wide. "Oh. Oh wow." Time took a deep dive, then began to swim a lazy stroke full of twists and loops.

"Like all those who work in the shadows, I am prone to voyeurism," he said. Kasumi knew the truth of that, in her core. Her fiery, damp core that heaved and churned as he rammed her. "And while observing you carve a path through this ship's dark corners has been rewarding..."

Kasumi bounced high and crashed, becoming briefly aware of her entire body's yearning to be split in two. His cock was big but was it big _enough_? 

"Transformation. I transform the living into the dead, but your art is more binary, the transformation of there into not-there, the annihilation by theft, it speaks to me..."

His matter-of-fact drone swelled in and out of her consciousness. His movements were sinuous and hypnotic, no wait, they were frantic and reptilian. If she flexed every muscle in concert she could pull back from the looming black pools she was drowning in, just enough to breathe, enough to rattle her way through what felt like half an orgasm slip-sliding down her spine.

He dug his fingers into her buttocks, pulled himself inside her. "In finishing, a beginning, what ends must once have started, a brief respite from the void, the touch, the touch of a rose..." His voice grew hoarse as he talked his way, cliché by cliché, to some kind of climax.

Kasumi wasn't so delirious that she couldn't be disappointed. She felt as if they'd barely started. Or perhaps they'd been at it for hours. She waited millenia for him to wilt and withdraw, but he stood there, eyes flickering, muttering incoherently until...

"...would smell as sweet! The salt! The salt of the sea! Schools of fish, the harvest, the deep harvest..."

His gyrations were fiercer now, his still-hard cock slick with her juices, but she could feel more now, was he thicker inside her? She tested him with her pelvic floor, found she could barely even tighten that, between the ropes and his cock and his chemistry she was helpless but her mind still raced, she craved _something_ , some fourth-dimensional fist to take her by the neurons and _squeeze_.

Thane froze again, juddering, muttering, orgasming? This time she felt it happening, the inhuman thickening of it, the root hardening like steel, the head puffing up like trapped lightning, her insides stretched to a point where her senses rebelled, she tasted his greasy voice, felt his chemical odour dripping down through her hair.

The withdrawal happened suddenly, her perspective jumping to an out-of-body experience that rendered the scene perfectly, like a false-colour thermal camera. Thane strained and grunted, immobile, pinned by his engorged penis, his nervous system webbing him in place, a prisoner to the contractions that slid over him in waves. The intricately folded, convoluted woman, herself, locking him in place, matching his biological imperative with her insatiable appetite, had ceased to struggle, but her body responded elastically, sapping his strength, taking it all until it bubbled up through her and filled her brain with prickly foam.

Her orgasmic fugue lasted as long as his swollen dick, lubricated by his body's adaptive drugs, tied her g-spot in chemical knots and squeezed it mercilessly. Time was a meaningless charade when every second was a neurological apocalypse.

When it was over, and he had withdrawn to a safe distance, Kasumi squirmed in the comfort of the ropes. Her aching sex yearned to be filled again. _This would have made a great centerfold,_ she thought, _and then I'd be out of a job._ She hung her head, calculating what it would take for her to blow up her whole life like that.

She saw the way that Thane was looking at her, but she was still tempted. She knew that if they went a second round, one of them would most likely end up dead. _Better dead than unemployed,_ she thought. _There's worse ways to go._

Kasumi shook her head to clear it. They had a suicide mission to be getting on with.


End file.
